


Agamse

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Vibrators, cane sex, dom!Rumple, please tell me if i need to add more, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle spends the day in the back of the shop to prove to Gold to that their relationship is important to her.</p><p>Was supposed to be a 'short' stocking stuffer for Regardstosoulandromance, during RCiJ, but ended up being just as long as her gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agamse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All I know about D/s or BDSM is what I've read in fics, so please take anything in here with a grain of salt and REASEARCH anything that sound interesting to you! I know that at least two things probably should be done, but it's a fic and in reality BE SAFE!!!!  

Belle took a deep breath to quell the butterflies in her stomach as she stood outside the Pawn Shop. Her hand came up to her collarbone, grasping the delicate heart shaped padlock hanging from the chain she wore. She sighs and places her hand on the doorknob. Looking in, she could see him writing in one of his many ledgers. Standing up straighter, she clenches her muscles around the plug in her ass. It's presents, and the fact that it was keeping his come inside her, keeps her calm more than the deep breaths. It lets her know that she could do what she needs to do today.

   She keeps her eyes on him as she opens the door, the bell above her head jingling merrily, but Riley Gold doesn't look up. Simply switches the pen to his other hand and points down. She rounds the counter and drops to her knees, squeezing in between him and the counter, folding her arms behind her, hands clasping her elbows. She can see his erection hardening and her neck twitches with wanting to lean forward and mouth him through his pants, but he hasn't given permission to touch him. She can hear him writing for a little while longer before she hears the ledger snap shut and he steps back, crooking his finger for her to stand.

   He stares at her, one eyebrow raised, until she raises her hands and starts unbuttoning her blouse. She leaves it on, and goes to unzip her skirt. As it falls, she shrugs she shoulders and her blouse falls as well. This leaves her in nothing but her thigh high stocking. She loves the way his eyes zero in on her nipples, already hard and aching for him. His eyes travel down to between her legs. She can feel how the hair there, still short, just starting to grow back in after the last time he shaved her, was slick with her juices. He taps the glass counter and she bends over it, folding her hands and resting her chin on top of them.

   She tries to remain still as tingles go up her back as she feels his eyes run down her back to her ass and the jeweled plug in it. A flash of heat shoots down to her core and she can feel her arousal starting to drip out of her. The end of his cane nudges her feet farther apart, biting her hand as he flips it and she feels the handle along her entrance. She's already hot and soaked for him, so she tries not to jump as the cool metal slides into her just enough to tease. The contrast between the metal handle, which was slowly sinking deeper into her body, and the smooth wood of the shaft, sliding along her ass cheeks made it impossible to contain the soft mewls she was making. She grasps the far edge of the counter to rock her hips forward to meet the handle of his cane as he fucked her with it.

   She's gone past mewls into gasp and grunts when suddenly the cane was gone and she was left trembling, gasping for breath as she tries to stave off her orgasm. He sets the cane on the counter next to her and she lifts her head slightly as she hears the tinkle of his belt buckle. Then he's twisting the plug in her. Left, then right, then pulling it out slightly, pushing it back in. She can feel it move easily, his come from the night before lubricating it and her passage. He pulls it out again and she can feel his cock sliding between her cheeks getting closer to where the plug is inside her. Then it's gone and he sets it down on her other side.

   She only has a moment. One moment to renew her hold on the counter and take a deep breath. One moment before he grips her hips and slams into her ass, driving the breath from her. He thrusts into her as quickly as he can, his hands squeezing her tight and she knows she'll have delicious bruises on them later. She whimpers, clenching her muscles, loving the feel of him, but hating it, too, as she couldn't come this way. He could fuck her ass for hours and she would get right up to the point, arousal thrumming in every nerve of her body, but she could never come.

   One of his hands leaves her hips, even as he continued to pound into her, gathered her hair, pulling her head up so she was looking out at the foot traffic that was just starting to pick up. She hadn't locked the door, or flipped the sign, so anyone could walk in. Walk in and see him fucking her over the counter. She moans as another bolt of heat shoots down to her core and she clenches around nothing.

   He was close, she knew it. Knew his body as well he knew her own. The way his balls smacked against her, the way he gave an extra jerk as he thrusts, the harshness of his breath all let her know he was close to climaxing. She squeezes him, wanting to feel him fill her. Wanting it to erase the memory of last night when...

   She bites her lip, forcing that thought away. Today was about showing him the truth. She squeezes again, pushing back against him as much as she could, then whines as he was suddenly gone. His hands let go of her hair and hips as he steps back, sliding out of her, pushing the plug back in. She hears the sound of skin on skin, then he grunts as warmth splashes onto her back again and again, as he milks himself to completion. His hand settles on her back and starts moving. He only stops when he covers every inch of her, from side to side and shoulder to waist, with his come. A tug of her hair has her standing and she turns to sees that he's cleaning himself off with as disinfectant wipe. First his hands, then his cock, which he tucks back into his boxer, then zips up his pants.

   After he throws it in the trash can, he reaches into his suit jacket pocket and pulls out her cuffs. The light blue leather looks good on her wrists as he fastens them, then he taps his good knee. She gently places her foot there as he fastens each of her ankle cuffs. He hesitates a moment after she puts her foot down, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out her collar.

   Her breath leaves her body and her lungs constrict as her eyes zero in on the 'O' ring on the front. The _empty_ 'O' ring that use to have a tag on it. She can feel her eyes sting as she remembers the day they had spent curled up in his bed deciding on what the tag should say. Finally settling on “Agamse”, a Scottish Gaelic world that meant “That which belongs to me”. 

   The day he attached it to her collar and slipped the collar around her neck, she had seen the same emotions she had been feeling reflected in his eyes. And as he laid her back in the entryway of his house and made love to her, she knew he was all that she ever wanted.

   And now it was gone.

   She swallows harshly and gave a slight shake of her head, reaching up to pull her hair out of the way. She would earn that tag back! Prove to him that she was “Agamse”.

   He fastens it, the back of his fingers caressing her neck as he made sure it wasn't too tight. A hand on her shoulder presses her down to her knees and another nudge had her on all fours. A drawer opens and he pulls out a leash, attaching it to the ring on the back of the collar. She crawls after him as he walked into the back room, ducking her head under the curtain to see her mat in front of the cot he keeps back there. She crawls over to it and assumes her resting position. Kneeling upright, ass resting on her heals, hands clasping her elbows behind her back.

   One of his work stools slides across the floor and stops behind her and she feels him settle on it. The leash was an extra long one and he pulls it down her spine and uses it to bind her arms, and bringing it back up to hook the handle to her collar. The stool scrapes against the floor and then he was in front of her. He sits on the cot, regarding her silently for a few moments.

   She catches his eyes and ties to convey what she was feeling, that she was sorry about the night before, that she would make it up to him, that she would earn her place back. But he blinks and looks away as his mask drops into place and he extends his cane, handle first, towards her. She opens her mouth, tongue out to lap at it, cleaning it of her arousal.

   The leash and collar prevented her from bending her head and he isn't extending it far enough. It was a precarious balance as she leans forward to suck it into her mouth. She closes her eyes and swirling her tongue around the metal, pretending it was his cock. When it was clean, she let it go with a pop, licking her lips and watching his expression. His eyes are blown wide, but he does nothing. Just stands and returns to the front of the shop. She shakes herself, readjusting her body to wait for his next command.

** ** * ** **

   The next command comes an hour later, each second of that hour ticking away, echoing in her ears by the many clocks in the Pawn Shop. She spent the time letting her mind wander, tensing each of her leg muscles, rotating her shoulders, clenching around the plug, until each of the clocks in the front of the shop chimes the hour.

   She hears him before he parts the curtain. The heavy steps stops behind her and she sighs as she feels his hand on her head, petting her. After a few seconds, he stops and places his hands on her shoulders, encouraging her to lean forward. She raises up on her knees, hissing as the pins and needles erupted in her calves as she lays her front on the cot. He kneels behind her, hands massaging the tingles away. Untying her hands next, and caressing them as well, placing them on the cot next to her head. She sighs and nods when his hand rests on her nape, letting him know she was all right, then whimpers as he removes the plug.

   She clenches around nothing, hands grasping the cot, listening for the sound of his zipper, wanting to feel him inside her again, but it doesn't come. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as something else is gently eased into her. It's longer and thicker then the plug, filling her more completely. A strap is placed around her waist and he tickles her side as he buckles it. Another strap is attached at the small of her back that falls down between her legs and fastens to the front of the one around her waist. It keeps the object firmly in her ass, but is split in the front, keeping it from touching anything to give her release.

   Gentle hands on her shoulders pull her back up and he sits on the cot, eyes roving over her. With a crook of his finger she shuffles forward. His hands running up and down her sides, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts, moving up to rest on her nipples. His face was blank and she swallows as he reaches under the pillow. He pulls out a towel and spread it out over his lap. He guides her up to straddle his legs, but his hand squeezes tight when she tries to settle on him, so she stays kneeling above him.

   This puts his head even with her breasts, which seems to be what he wanted as he runs his hands up to cup them, thumbing the nipples until they harden. He takes the right one in his mouth first, tongue swirling around it, grazing it with his teeth, before sucking it.

   She gasps, leans back, thrusting it deeper into his mouth. Her nipples have always been sensitive, any touch arousing her deeply, but there was something about having his lips around them, sucking them, that made her _ache_. She nearly sobs with how _empty_ she feels, even as her muscles clench around what's in her ass.

   He switches to the left and she starts to twist and moan in his lap. She _needs_ him! Her mouth opens and she knows she will beg him, but it's not time yet, she knows, so she bites down hard on her lips and tries to stop her hips from seeking his.

   The lack of sound attracts his attention, as he pulls away suddenly, the cool air in the shop a delicious feeling on her nipples. But when she glances down, she sees he's frowning. He raises his hand to run his thumb along her lips, still held between her teeth. A slight tug and she lets it free, but his frown deepens when he spies the red on his finger. He shakes his head and reaches under the cot for a box.

   She quickly licks her lips and swallows a few times, breathing harshly, when he pulls out what he was looking for, opening her mouth for him to slip the bit gag in. He fastens it behind her head and returns to her breasts, clamping his lips around the right one again, sucking hard. She jerks in his lap, hands digging into his shoulders, biting down on the gag, as his fingers pinch and twist the left nipple.

   Her hands tugs his hair when his teeth squeezed the nipple. Slowly biting down to the amount of pressure she could stand. Keeping it constant, he reached up to the gag, and lifting her breast, brought the chain with the nipple clamp down, tightening it around her nipple. The chain was already too short, so it not only squeezes, but tugs. He repeats this with the left one, before guiding her to the cot next to him. He slips off, pushing her to lay down. Her places her hands on each side of her head and clips the cuffs to the frame of the cot. Her legs he positioned with her feet flat on the cot, knees bent, but legs spread open so he could look at all of her. Which he did after he snapped the ankle cuffs to the cot.

   Watching him examine her, she could feel her inner walls fluttering, even though his face was blank, she knows that he likes what he sees, finds it just as arousing to see her like this, as it is for her to let him see her. She bites into the gag again, keeping a moan in, when a flicker of amusement flashed in his eyes as more of her arousal trickled out of her.

   He reaches into his suit pocket and her eyes widen as he pulls out a remote. His thumb flick across it and the vibrator in her ass starts to hum on what she knows was the lowest setting.

** ** * ** **

   She's not sure how long he's in the front of the shop this time. Her mind is preoccupied with the vibrator. Its slow gentle motions inside of her were pleasant and she was getting used to it, almost drifting off, when the setting abruptly changes. She gasps, hips arching off the cot, clenching around it, as on high, this vibrator had a 'thrusting' motion. She whimpers, letting her hips fall onto the cot and grinds her ass against it as it fucked her.

   She was left gasping when it turned off suddenly, the complete stillness inside of her seeming unnatural, leaving her muscles tense. He has to be watching as just when she starts to relax, it turns on again, the low, gentle motion slowly building over time until it the thrusting action was about to start then it turns off.

   Over and over, he teases her with it, letting it build, going straight for the 'High' speed, leaving her gasping with tears forming in her eyes. It had been off for a while, so she lets herself rest, knowing something was coming.

   Her eyes pop open when that “something” turns out to be the clink of his belt. His hands pushes her knees farther apart as he kneels between them. Her eyes concentrate on his fly, as he unzips his pants, pushing them and boxers down his thighs. She watches as he takes his cock in his hand. Wondering if he will take her now, fill her cunt with his cock and turn the vibrator on to fuck her ass. She lifts her hips a little to give him room. But his brows furrow and he pushes her hips down as he starts stroking himself roughly.

   She swallows and, this time, the tears in her eyes stung. He hasn't forgiven her yet. The frown on his face was just like the one he wore last night when he had come into the library where she was waiting for him to pick her up. She had worn an outfit that she knew he liked, but had a skirt long enough to cover the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear, as per his instructions at lunch. He had said he had something special planned and she had been thinking about it all day.

   And then… 

She blinks, pushing the memory away, concentrating on his hand. It doesn't take long for him to come, spurting all over her stomach. His hands were on her then, rubbing his come all over her chest, sides, shoulders, down to her waist. When he is sure it covered her entire front, he leaves the cot and moves over to the work table, wiping off his hands.

   When he came back, he unlatches her wrist and ankles, moving her to kneel again, hooking her cuffs together behind her back and attaching a chain from them to her ankles, before returning to the front. Then he turns the vibrator back on to the 'medium' setting.

** ** * ** **

   Again some time passes with the vibrator staying on the same setting. She lets her mind wander, remembering everything about _them_. The first time she approached him, trying to see if he liked her just as much as she like him, his awkwardness on their first date. The first time they made love. His reaction when she told him that she was a Submissive and that she wanted him for her Dominant. Even now remembering the confused and terrified look on his face made her heart throb in remembered pain.

   But it also glowed with love for him at the memory of him showing up at he apartment the next day, arms filled with pages he printed out from the internet on being a Dominant. Lists and lists of questions on what she liked, what she didn't like and his halting embarrassed confession when he told her he had never heard the terms Dominant/Submissive before and he was terrified that she would find him lacking, that she would find someone else to fill that roll for her. She stopped his continued confession that he was sure she already found his skill in that area sub-standard, but he would learn whatever he needed to make her happy with a kiss that ended up with them in her bed. He was all she ever needed and she had tried so hard to convince him of it and now with one little mistake...

   The thought is chases from her mind and her breath catches in her chest, when she hears the bell on the Pawn Shop door ring out. She may have fantasized about people watching them, but she doesn't truly want anyone to see her like this. Only Riley is allowed that privilege. She cocks her head to the side to try and hear more when she recognized Ruby's voice, wondering what her friend could be doing in Riley's shop. She can't hear what they are saying and wonders if Ruby's looking for her.

   She can imagine the look on Ruby's face if she were to barg into the back of the shop and see her like this, bound and gagged, a vibrator in her ass. Riley would come in behind her, of course, his hands would rest on her hips as he leaned up to whisper something in her ear. She would gasp and shake her head even as his hands would dip into her barely there shorts, popping the button and caressing her. He'd hold up his hand, covered in her juices and whisper that she was a liar in her ear, grinding his erection against her ass.

   She would moan, hands going behind her to unbuckle him as he stripped her. Once all their clothes were on the floor, he would pull her over to the cot, sitting on it before pulling Ruby onto his lap, leaving Belle to watch as he sunk into her. As Ruby rode him, he'd grab Belle's hair, pulling her close, so she could see Ruby's juices glisten on his cock, could smell the scent of their sex. And only when Ruby would start to flutter around him, would he undo her gag, pushing her head between their legs, so that her tongue and mouth could work Ruby's clit, and he could wrap his arms around her waist as he thrust into the waitress, filling her. Belle would dip her head, trying to get a taste of him, but his hand in her hair would stop her as he pulled out and spread Ruby's legs farther apart.

   Belle would eagerly thrust her tongue in, cleaning Riley's come out of her friend, licking and sucking until Ruby bucked into her face in another orgasm. As Ruby fell to the side, she would strain her neck to try and reach his cock, still covered in Ruby's come. He would hold it out to her, keeping it just far enough away that she could smell him, but not _taste_. And she needed to! So distracted would she be that she wouldn’t have noticed that Ruby was behind her, and her vibrator was removed until a strapless dildo Ruby had put on slid into her. Only then would he allow her his cock, allowing her to suck it while Ruby fucked her ass.

   She pulls out of the fantasy when she hears the bell ring again as the door shuts, then the vibrator stops. A couple of second later, he enters the back room, take out bags from Granny's in his hand. He puts them on his desk, before moving over to her, unbuckling the gag, then twisting off the cap on the bottle of water he held.

   She drinks deeply until it is was gone. Then he goes back to the desk and, sat in the chair, motions for her to come over. Shuffling on her knees, she stops at his side and opens her mouth as he held out a sandwich. She takes a bite, Turkey and Swiss with spicy mustard, chews, swallows and eats the fry he held out. A sip of iced tea follows it. He eats a bite of his sandwich, a fry and takes a sip of his drink. Back and forth it went until the sandwiches and fries were done. After he throws away the wrappers and cups, he holds out a cookie to her.

   She leans forward to bite into it, holding his eyes as he watches her, letting her tongue lick at his fingers with the last bite. He watches her for a few seconds, petting her hair, before fitting the gag back into place. She hisses slightly as it tugs her nipples, but shakes her head at his raised eyebrow. He unhooks her wrists from her ankles and clips them to the 'O' ring in the front of her collar. Then, wrapping his arms around her waist, he helps her to stand briefly before sitting her on the desk.

   He motions for her to lay back and he places her feet on the edge of the desk, then sits in the chair and scoots closer. He leans in, breathing in her scent, before taking her left leg and, starting at her knee, lapping up her arousal. She sighs in pleasure at the feel of his tongue on her. Relaxing, she let her eyes close as he cleans her, but feels herself tensing again as he comes closer to her core. She opens her legs wider, shifting her hips as the point of his tongue laps at the space between her thigh and her folds. Just an inch, a millimeter, and he'd be where she _needed_ him. Her head thunks back on the desk as he breaks away and starts again on her other leg.

   When he once again reaches her center, her parts her folds with her thumbs and delicately licks the moisture from her, keeping his licks light and away from her clit. She was so close, _so close!_ She felt her gasps and moans turn into sobs and he pulls away again, hands caressing the outside of her legs as he kisses and nuzzles the inside, calming her. She breaths deeply through her nose and holds it, then lets it out slowly. She needs to remember that this isn't about her pleasure today. It is about showing him she was his. It's about “Agamse”.

   She breaths deeply a few more times as he gathers her in his arms and moves them the few feet to the cot. But he doesn't sit her on it as she thought he would. He lies on the cot, her still in his arms, squeezing her to him, petting her hair and pressing kisses to her forehead. She sighs and snuggles into him, sleep taking her quickly.

** ** * ** **

   She was sure she hadn’t slept for too long. The light coming in the window isn’t much different then at lunch. But she had moved in her sleep, now facing the other way, Riley is spooned against her back. And he was awake, one of his hands cupping the bottom of her breast, the other running up and down her thigh, as he nuzzles the back of her head. She sighs in contentment and pushes back against him, feeling his erection growing against the small of her back. He thrust against her a few times, unlatching her hands from her collar, before maneuvering her so that she is on her knees, arms extended forward and hooked the the cot.

   She once again hears him undo his pants and she stills, hoping that he would finally fill her, shove his cock into her cunt and claim her as his. He runs the tip along the strap keeping the vibrator inside her, down to her folds, slicking himself in her juices. Then, nudging her legs closed, thrusting between her thighs, somehow still not touching her clit. She bites down the gag and pushes back, wiggling her hips, but his hands keeps her still until he was thrusting furiously before pulling away completely.

He pulls her legs apart and she sobs as the head of his cock breaches her. But no farther, even as she felt him coming, spurting again and again inside her. She sobbs again as he pulls out, but it isn’t long before something else takes his place. It was round and wide, stretching her. Clenching her muscles she could barely feel it. It was affixed to another strap that fits into the harness he put on her, but not touching her where she needed it. After making sure it was a tight fit and his come won’t slip out of her, he leaves returning to his desk. After he sits down, the vibrator starts on high again.

** ** * ** **

The vibrator stopping all together has her eyes popping open. It had been turned it to low when he started making calls, pacing back and forth as he demanded his will be done. He had also unlocked her cuffs. The creak of the desk chair lets her know where he is and she turns to see him working on some paperwork. She also sees that the leash was reattached. When he noticed that she was looking, he gives it a tug, winding it up on his hand as she crawls over to him. He undoes the gag, giving her another bottle of water. She drinks it, her eyes level with his crotch. She suddenly needs to have him in her mouth, to taste him. Meeting his eyes, she licks the rim of the bottle, doing to it what she wanted to do to him. He raised his eyebrow at her, taking the bottle and nodded to the space under the desk.

   She slides in, turning to face him, her hands on his thighs as he cupped the back of her head and guides her face between his legs, petting her as she started to nuzzle him, using the tip of her nose to trace the outline of him through his suit pants, before mouthing him. Running her hands up, she unfastens his pants, mouth starting to water in anticipation as she wiggles her hips, the ache starting there as well. His hands cup her chin as his zipper lowered, and his fingertips drifted over her eyes, forcing her to close them.

    She swallows quickly, licking her lips and opens her mouth, ready at long last have a taste of him. But when he was finally in her mouth, all she tastes is rubber. She cracks her eyes open to see his shaft covered in translucent latex. She squeezes her eyes shut and wraps her lips around him, tongue caressing the underside. He wasn't hard yet, not even a little and she figured it would be a while considering the amount of times he'd already come today.

    She works him, bobbing her head, sucking, for a while, then switches to licking at the sides, kissing the tip, swirling her tongue around it before repeating the process over. As she does this, he did paperwork over her and the light coming in the window dwindled. 

    He starts to twitch against her tongue and she returns to sucking him. He sits back in the chair, hand once again petting the back on her head as his growing erection fills her mouth. Then he pulls her off him, and slides the chair back, carefully tucking himself into his boxers and zipping up his pants. He holds out his hand and she scoots out from underneath the desk, leaning against it as he once again massages the tingles out of her legs.

    When she can stand, he puts the gag back in, tugging once to pull at her tender and sore nipples, before motioning for her to turn around, bending her over the desk. Moving her arms behind her back, he has her clasp her forearms, clipping the cuffs together. Then he fastens the leash to her collar and tied it around her arms again and back up the the collar. Turning the vibrator on 'high', he leaves her alone in the back room.

    Her head was turned so she could see one of the clocks, so she knows it was only five minutes before he returns, pulling her up and draping his overcoat over her shoulders and buttoning it up to hide her from view. With a quick look outside, he guids her to his car. The drive to his house was short and once inside the door, he takes off the coat, untying the leash and pushes her to her knees.

    She crawls after him as he walks into the kitchen and ties her to the island, watching as he quickly throws together a meal. Wiggling in place as the vibrator buzzes and thrusts inside her, she fruitlessly clamps her legs together, trying to keep the juices flowing out of her off of the kitchen floor.

    The toy stops its motion and he places two plates on the island. He unbuckles the gag, holding another bottle of water to her lips. He once again feeds her one bite at a time, one for her, then himself. After they finish, he takes the leash and leads her up the stairs to his bedroom. She crawls to the mat at the foot of his bed and waits while he stares at her. Shifting his weight, he holds out his foot to her.

    She unties the lace and slips the shoe off, pulling the sock after it, and lowers her head to place kisses along the top of the foot. He sit briefly so she could repeat the process on his bad foot, her hand gently caressing the damaged skin of his ankle as she removes the sock, lifting his pant leg to leave a whisper of a kiss on the scar tissue there. A tug of the leash has her standing and taking off his suit jacket, hanging it up in his closet, before she starts unbuttoning his waistcoat.

    Putting that away as well, she returns to remove his shirt. She stops, hands trembling when the she unfastens the third button, eyes stinging with tears. There, hanging from a chain, framed by his open shirt and tie, was her tag, the engraving “Agamse” clear for her to see. She risks a glance up at him, but his face was blank, and a raised eyebrow had her quickly continuing, but her heart felt lighter. He had worn her tag all day. It gave her hope that he always intended to forgive her.

    She doesn't remember undoing the rest of the buttons or removing his pants and boxers, just going back to her knees in front of him as he sat on the bed. She shuffles forward a little to place her hands on his thighs and rests her forehead on his knees. He pets her hair for a few minutes before cupping the side of her face and raising her eyes to meet his. The heartache she sees in them lets the tears in her eyes finally slip down her face. His thumb brushes along her cheekbone.

    “Why did you do it, Sweetheart?” he whispers. “I've tried—” He broke off, swallowing hard as his voice turns watery. “You pursued me and I've tried very hard to be everything you've needed. And I thought… When I walked into the library last night… What am I doing wrong? Why aren't I enough?”

    She shakes her head, tears falling freely now at the pain in his voice. He _was_ enough! Last night, it wasn't anything, it meant nothing! But she doesn't _know_ why she allowed it.

    Gaston had come up to her as she was waiting for Riley outside the door to her apartment. They had talked for a few moments, enjoying the light flirting, when he had reached up and twined his fingers around her day collar, tugging at the delicate heart shaped padlock. For reasons she still didn't understand, she didn't slap his hand away. Not even when he used it to pull her closer and nearly whispered against her lips.

    “When are you going to wear mine?”

    She cocked her head, a smirk on her lips and several retorts ready on her tongue: he lost his chance, she had someone better then him, so many others to put him in his place, all said in a cold tone as she slapped his hand away. But, instead, what came out was a breathy whisper.

    “Do you think you can handle me?”

    Of course that was when Riley walked up. Her eyes widened as she saw him behind Gaston, who turned to look, a smirk appearing on his face as he let go of her day collar.

    “See you around, Bellz!”

    She watched him leave and looked back at Riley, his face as blank as she have ever seen it. He said nothing and preceded her up the stairs to her apartment. Once the door shut behind her, she opened her mouth to explain, but his look stopped her. With his cane, he tapped the arm of her sofa. She walked over and bent, flipping up her skirt, and placed her hands on the arm. He left for her bedroom momentarily and came back. She knew he was upset and wondered what he would do.

    What he did was rub the handle of his cane along her folds, smearing the wetness there. She bit her lip, wanting to tell him it was for him, that she had been wet since he called at lunch and told her to be waiting for him, that he had something special planned. The cane left her and was replaced with something else, something metal and round. A plug?

    It slipped into her, twisted, and was removed as her ass cheeks were parted. It slid between them, coating her. Back and forth it went until it was moving easily in her ass. Then it returned to her folds, going as far in as it could and she heard his zipper. There was no waiting as his cock slammed into her, hands gripping her hips as he fucked her ass harder than he ever had before. It wasn't too long before he came, filling her and pulling the plug out of her cunt to keep his come in her ass.

    If she thought everything was going to be okay, but all she heard was him fastening his pants, and the door to her apartment shutting. She stayed where she was, tears choking her throat, until her phone rang with his text message. She scrambled for it, but all it said was “Shop. 9 a.m.”

    She shakes her head again, biting into the gag, wanting him to remove it so she could tell him at he was enough, that she was _his_. Instead she leans up on her knees, and nuzzles the tag, running her nose along each groove of the word engraved there. He cups the side of her face and pushes her away slightly.

    “Are you mine, Sweetheart?”

    She nods.

    “Are you willing to do anything else that I require for you to prove it?”

    She nods again, frantically, each nod pulling the chains of the nipple clamps tight. He frowns, hands going down to her sides, just under her breasts, before moving her away and leaving the room. He comes back a few minutes later and taking her leash, leads her into the bathroom, where the tub was just finished filling.

    Ankle cuffs came off first and he helps her to stand and step into the tub. Then, the harness around her waist as he removes the plug in her folds and the vibrator from her ass. He drops them in the sink full of soapy water. Wrist cuffs were next, then collar before he unfastens the gag, unhooking the chains of the nipple clamps from it.

    “Lay down.” He nods to the water and she obediently follows his command, the warmth of the water relaxing her muscles. He soaps up a washcloth and takes her right arm, cleaning it from fingers to shoulder, following with her left. Right leg, then left were washed before he has her lean forward, slipping into the tub behind her. She leans back against him as he runs the cloth along her front. When he finally reached her breasts, he pauses and kisses the side of her head.

    “Ready?” he asks.

    She nods hissing and whimpering, twisting in his arms as he releases the nipple clamps. He gently thumbs them, whispering sweet things against her hair until she stills and he washes her back. Once she was clean, he wraps his arms around her and cuddles her against him until the water cooled.

    He gets out first, drying off quickly and laying thick towels down on the floor for her. Sitting on the stool he kept in there for when his ankle was bothering him, he helps her out of the tub and, fastening her collar around her throat again, slowly runs a towel over her, making sure every inch of skin was dry before guiding her to lay on the towels, spreading her legs and kneeling between them.

    “You've been so good today, Sweetheart,” he told her, hand moving up to caress her folds, “And you're still so wet. Do you need me?”

    “Yes,” she gasps as his fingers slid into her. “I always need you. Only you! All of you.”

    “Only me?”

    “Yes.”

    “And all of me?”

    She nods, eyes his cock as he strokes it with his other hand. He falls forward over her and she moves her legs, cradling him better as he slides into her. She sighs in contentment, wrapping her arms and legs around him, pressing kisses to his shoulder, neck, cheek, ear, whatever she could reach as he rocks into her. As on edge as she has been all day, it isn't long until she’s begging him.

    “Please? Please, I need! Riley, I need-need-”

    “Go ahead, Sweetheart. Come for me. Come as many times as you need to. Come, Sweetheart!”

    She does, bucking under him, clenching around his cock as he rocks into her, moving faster to prolong her orgasm. Prolong it or have another one burst from her. Again and again he drives into her, pulling orgasm after orgasm out of her until her he comes, hips jerking against hers.

    She lies limply on the floor as he cleaned her up once again. It takes effort to get up and follow him back into the bedroom. But once there, they curl up on the bed and doze.

** ** * ** **

    It’s the middle of the night when she awakes, one of his hands caressing her back while the other rubs her tag between his fingers. She lifts a hand and lightly touched it with a fingertip.  
     
    “Do you want it back?” he asks, meeting her eyes.

    “Yes.”

    “Does it mean to you what it means it me?”

    “Yes!”

    He turns onto his side and searches her eyes. She tries to put everything into them so he would know. And she thought it worked as he smiles at her and leans forward to kiss her. Lightly, brushing his lips against hers.

    “There's only one thing left for you to do to get it back,” he told her, rolling to his side and pulling something out of the bedside table.

    He hands her a thin box. She opens it, gasping as her eyes shoots to his. Inside was another tag, the engraving clear, as well as another set of cuffs, these made of black leather instead of her light blue. The collar that goes with it just a bit thicker, as if for a man, but that is not what captures her attention. It's the three little items in the corner of the box, the ring set she had been admiring in his shop for years before they started dating. His and hers wedding rings and an engagement ring.

    “Riley?”

    “If you want it back, you have to claim it. Claim me?”

    She looked back up at him, her smile wavering.

    “Yes! Yes, yes! All the Yeses!”

    He smiles and reaches up to take off the tag on his chain. She tilts her head up, cheeks already hurting from smiling, as he re-attaches it to her collar. They trade a few more kisses before he nods to the box and, with trembling hands, she picks up the black leather collar and secures it around his neck, the tag hanging into the hollow of his throat. She leans forward to kiss it, then straddles him as his slid the engagement ring on her finger.

    Their tags clink together as they kiss, an extra reminder that they belong to each other, Agamse.


End file.
